<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All We Do Is Drive by clare328</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676379">All We Do Is Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328'>clare328</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Flying, M/M, Song: Drive (Halsey), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This song is about the long plane flights, together or separately, the hours unfolding before them, this weird suspension of time in which they feel every second dragging out before them and yet it never seems real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All We Do Is Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost of a tumblr drabble written to the prompt of Drive by Halsey. This was done a long time ago (2015) but thought I would post it here for posterity. </p><p>Un-beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This song is about the long plane flights, together or separately, the hours unfolding before them, this weird suspension of time in which they feel every second dragging out before them and yet it never seems real. </p><p>They spend so much of their lives traveling, and on long flights Louis can get stuck in thought loops, overthinking everything, going through every little detail; planning everything that he wants to do and how he’s going to do it and what people are going to say and what he’s going to say because fuck them— the fucking dickheads— and there’s this space, see, this space that Harry occupies. Whether or not he’s physically there, doesn’t matter, there’s this space in his mind that is Harry’s and it just gets so… </p><p>See, when you fly, there’s this echo to everything, like you’re listening to music underwater, and every thought seems loud. And the space in his mind that is Harry— which is pretty loud anyway— becomes deafening. It’s disconcerting and stressful and comforting all at once. If Harry is asleep in the chair bed next to him, Louis will reach out and grip his fingers, grounding himself, and watch a rom com he’s seen a hundred times already, and Harry will wake up when he starts sniffling at the end (because he always cries at the end).</p><p>If he’s by himself, he’ll get drunk to forget he’s drifting in space, watching depressing sci-fi movies that make him feel even more isolated - wallowing in the weird disconnectedness that he always feels flying thousands of feet in the air. </p><p>Louis hates flying. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>